


Two Years Time

by The_gay_snake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: America, England (Country), Fae & Fairies, M/M, Magic, Multi, Sanders Sides - Freeform, What am I doing here?, berry - Freeform, do i just do this forever?, good fae, grandma, i don't know how to do this, there are so many names in this book, what is tagging?, ya'll better be happy with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gay_snake/pseuds/The_gay_snake
Summary: Logan is 19, almost 20 years old, and his entire life he has focused on school and academics. After graduating high school at 15 and college at 18 Logan is burnt out, trying to write a book he has no inspiration for. But when an opportunity to travel to England and visit his grandmother arises, he decides maybe he will find his inspiration in the English countryside...Lets just say he finds much more than inspiration...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dot/Larry (Cartoon Therapy), Joan Stokes/Talyn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! i just want to say that i am very new here and i am still learning how to work this thing, so please be patient with me.

Logan was stumped. Everything he wrote on the paper in front of him looked bland and dull as he read over it, the words describing tall buildings and the loud sounds of cars. They say write what you know, and that was what Logan was doing, writing what he knew. He knew plenty about the place around him, about the crimes in the night, about the drunks and the car crashes, about the large corporate buildings and fast cars that honk outside his window, even though he is on the twelfth floor he can hear them as well as if he were down on the first.

Sighing Logan closed his laptop, he took off his glasses and rubbed his nose where red spots had formed from the plastic of the glasses frames. He looked around him, noticing everything looked blurry, and remembered to put his glasses back on. Everything around him was plain and boring, nothing giving him any inspiration.

His walls were a dark blue, and his bed covered in plain white and gray sheets and blankets, nothing in his room giving him anything to work with. Pushing away his chair Logan stood up, straitening his tie. He walked over to his door and pulled it open quietly, knowing his parents might be working.

His parents were rich, they did sell electronics after all. Their company was called 'Berry', and it was as well known as 'Apple' or 'Android'. Logan lived with his parents in New York City, the big, smoggy, apple. He had graduated high school at 15, and college at 18, here he was, a year later, trying to write a book he had dreamed of for years, yet nothing come to him, no inspiration, not even for a good main character, the thing the story was based on.

Making his way to an elevator at the end of the hall Logan let his mind wander, wander to a far off place with green grass and the smell of flowers in the wind, a place where you could see white smoke coming out of the chimney across the street from you, and hear streams running in a nearby forest. Logan didn't realize the elevator had stopped until a dinging noise alerted him the doors were opening, letting him out onto the 10th floor.

Logan stepped out, letting the elevator finally close its doors. The elevator had opened in the large living room in the house Logan called home. Most of the time Logan called his home Berry Tower, saying the large, tall house, reminded him of Stark towers from the Marvel movies he loved when he was growing up. His parents had found that a wonderful idea, and they too had started calling their home Berry Tower.

Logan walked through the living room, weaving in and out of chairs scattered around the room. The kitchen was another large open space, with cabinets lining the back wall, and an island took up some of the open space of the middle. He went to the fridge, trying to find something to eat, but nothing looked appetizing to him, most of it being his mom's strange vegetarian food. There was some Chinese food from two days ago though, so Logan grabbed that, deciding an egg roll sounded satisfactory.

Logan closed the fridge and grabbed a plate out of a cabinet before heating up the egg roll in the microwave sitting on the counter. He paced the floor in front of the microwave while waiting for the timer to go of. When it did he turned around to take the egg roll out, not hearing his parents inter the room until his father coughed behind him, making Logan jump, spinning around to face his parents.

"Mother, Father." Logan greeted with a nod.

"Good afternoon Darling!"Logan's mom, Charlie, said with a smile. Charlie had bright red hair and green eyes that made the grass jealous. Her personality fit her so well, always wanting to make people happy and putting out the best content available. She is the reason the Berry company is so successful, because she listens to the feedback the products get, and she fixes things accordingly to how she thinks would be best for everyone.

Logan's father on the other hand, Brian, had dark brown, almost black hair, and brown eyes, making him a dark contrast to his wife's color scheme. His personality was also kind, but he was much less outgoing than his wife, preferring to help mostly when it is in front of him, not seeking out problems to fix.

"Logan, your grandmother wrote your mother and I a letter. She invited us over for a week long visit, but we have too much work to do right now to be able to go to England on such short notice. We were wondering if you would like to go by yourself though, seeing as you have no interest in helping with the company at this time, and we don't blame you, but we know you have been searching for inspiration, and why not go find some?" Logan's father handed Logan a letter Logan now knew was from his grandmother, Elphaba Glen, Logan's mother's mom.

Charlie had moved to America to go to college, and had fallen in love with Brian while over there. She had decided she wanted to stay and start a life with Brian, it wasn't easy, but she was able to do it. She helped Brian start the Berry company, and it took off quickly, making their company one of the most well know brands in the world.

Looking over the letter Logan thought about what the trip had to offer. He would get to go to another country, learn about it's history, travel the English countryside, and see his grandmother he has not seen since he was a child. There were little to no downsides, so Logan decided it would be a good idea for him to go.

"I would love to go see Grandma Elphi, I haven't seen here since I was about, nine, correct?" Logan asked, trying to remember the last time he had seen his grandmother. Charlie nodded, recalling the last time she had seen her mother was indeed about 11 years prier. "Well then I should start packing, as it seems the date of when Grandma Elphi invited me for is in about a week." Logan pocketed the letter and made his way passed his mother and father, giving each one a small hug on his way.

The egg roll sat in the microwave, not to be found for about a day when the Tower's cleaning staff tidied up the kitchen. It was then promptly discarded into the trash.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is getting ready for his trip. that pretty much it

Logan had packed his bags almost as soon as he had gotten to his room after talking to his parents, the only things that he didn't have packed were a few articles of clothing that were in the wash. His father had been up to Logan's room only a few hours prier, giving him a plane ticket so he could leave the next morning. It was currently almost five pm for Logan, and he was placing his last few things in bags, like a few choice books, and his laptop and other writing utensils.

A knock sounded at the door to Logan's bedroom right as the logical male was zipping up his suitcase. "Come in."

Charlie walked into her son's room, having now been giving confirmation that is was alright to enter her son's space of comfort. "Are you packed up Darling?" she asked softly.

"Yes I am, I have almost everything I need aside from a few things that are still in the wash, but I should have them soon." Logan glanced around, making sure he had everything he needed that might be sitting around his room.

"Wonderful! I was on the phone with your uncle who is with your grandmother now, he is leaving before you arrive though. Your grandmother is excited you are coming, she has been wanting to see you for ages." Charlie sat down on Logan's bed next to the suitcase he was packing.

"Well I look forward to seeing her as well." Logan was walking around his room, grabbing the few items he had missed, like his socks and one of his neck ties he had dropped behind a chair.

"I have a phone call I need to make, but I will see you tomorrow before you leave ok?" Charlie said getting up.

"Of course mom, I love you."

"I love you too Logan." Charlie gave Logan a hug and kissed him on the head before turning around and leaving the room, her footsteps being able to be heard all the way down the hall. It was only a few minutes before another knock sounded at the wooden door to Logan's room.

This time Logan didn't verbally respond, actually walking over and opening the door this time. Standing in the hall was one of his parents maids, her arms full of Logan's clothes that had been in the wash. "Thank you Mary, you have most helpful, but I can take this from here."

"It was my pleasure sir-"

"Logan, call me Logan please." Logan interrupted Mary, not wanting to be addressed with any formalities, those were for his parents, not him.

"It was my pleasure, Logan." Mary corrected herself as Logan took the clothes from her arms. She quickly dismissed herself and went on her way back down the hall, leaving Logan alone again.

Quickly adding the new clothes to his bag Logan finished his packing for real this time. As soon as he was done he launched himself onto his bed, not even bothering to change his clothes. It wasn't late at all, but Logan was already entrusted, so it was no surprise he was soon asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun was just rising when Logan woke up. Looking at the clock Logan could now tell it was 6:20 am, meaning he should get ready for his flight, which left at 8. He pushed himself to a sitting position, trying to figure out why everything was blurry, then it hit him.

"Where are my glasses?" he asked himself, feeling around the bed for them, not remembering taking them off. It took a second, but he found them under his pillow, how they got they he had no idea. After a few minutes of getting dressed and doing one last check of his stuff Logan was on his way to the living room to say goodbye to his parents.

Charlie and Brian were sitting on the couch next to each other, partially watching TV, but mostly waiting for Logan to come down and say goodbye. "Mother, Father, I am about to leave." Logan walked over to the couch so he could give his parents hugs before leaving. Charlie stood up first, pulling her son into a long hug.

"I am going to miss you Logie! stay safe ok? Call as soon as you get there!"

"Of course Mother, I will call when the plane lands, and when I get to Elphi's." Logan hugged his mom back, then pulled out of the hug. Next was Logan's dad. Brian also pulled his son into a hug, but this one was much shorter.

"Stay safe, and have fun, we would hate for you to come back and not having any stories to tell us about." Brian's smile held something Logan couldn't place, it was almost a mix of amusement, and mischief, his eyes sparkling.

"Of course Father, and besides, you know me, when do I ever go anywhere and not come back with a story?"

"Fair." Brian laughed. Just then a voice came out of a speaker in the ceiling.

"The driver is here Logan." the voice said, and then the speakers shut off, leaving the room in silence for a second.

"Well I guess it's time for me to take my leave." Logan said, giving his parents a short group hug before turning around and grabbing his bags, entering the elevator. He gave one last wave to his parents as the metal doors closed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ride to the airport was pretty uneventful, nothing much happening aside from almost hitting a few fat, stupid pidgins (Logan felt slightly bad for them). It didn't take long to get to the airport, the only problems being traffic, and one car chase, but what do you expect?

Logan made it through security with no issues, he had feared he might get stuff there, but that was normal right? It was almost 8, so Logan put his bags on the pile with all the other bags. He would eat on the plane, so he didn't need to worry about getting food, so all he needed to do right now was go to the bathroom.

He quickly went to the bathroom and just in time too, seeing that as soon as he came out of the airport bathroom a loud speaker came to life, filling the loud room with even more noise.

"Flight 141 now boarding." The voice rang around the room, alerting Logan that it was time for him to board his flight. Logan rushed towards the loading gate for the plane, wanting to make sure he got on before the gate closed.

He made it on the plane with no issues, finding his seat quickly, he was in the first class section so there were not very many other people in this compartment. Grabbing hid book Logan sat down, planing to read before sleeping for a while, he did have over 6 hours on the plane after all. 

The plane took off and a woman came around asking people to put on their seat belts. Logan did so willingly, wanting to just get off the ground. It was slightly shaky, but the plane took off in a few moments, the turbulence not lasting long. Logan opened his book, The Murder of Roger Ackroyd, and began to read the book, already knowing it by heart, but loving to reread and find more secrets and surprises hidden in plain sight he hadn't seen before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it gets more exciting from here, trust me


End file.
